A Touch Of Fear
by keekee33
Summary: Rating T for now but will eventually be M Santana has been abused by her father for as long as she can remember what happens when she finally tells her story to the new girl that stole her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Idea just came to me. First fic I've written by myself so fingers crossed it doesn't fail :)**  
**Thoughts in italic.**

As Santana limped down the McKinley high school hallways all she could think about was getting to her locker without being tormented or slushied, she had to put a brave face on to hide the sheer amount of the pain that she was actually in. _Don't let them see you weak _Santana angrily thought to herself. _If they see you weak you'll become even more of a target for their torments_. Santana was knocked out of her thoughts when a flash of blonde came around the corner knocking her to the ground. Pain surrounded Santana and she felt too weak to get up, the pain had caused her to squeeze her eyes shut to stop the tears from overflowing.  
"Are you okay"

"Omg please don't be dead I'm so sorry I didn't see you". The sweet angelic voice said.  
As Santana opened her eyes she was instantly met with the most Angelic blue eyes she had ever seen in her life. _Am I dead _Santana thought to herself because she honestly thought she had seen an angel. The unknown girl's hair created a halo like cloak around her pale face highlighting the stranger's natural features.  
"Omg I'm so glad you are okay"

Santana lay on the floor enthralled with the unknown girl in front of her.  
She must of looked liked a complete idiot with her mouth hanging open. Constantly opening and closing every few minutes trying to conjure up the courage to actually say something to this beautiful girl in front of her.  
Santana looked down and saw a pale hand wrap around her bruised wrist this pulled Santana out of her daydream and was immediately filled with pain.  
Santana looked up and saw the girl offer her help to stand up, she immediately took the offer because she knew she wouldn't be able to stand up without it being a heck of a challenge.  
"I'm so sorry that I knocked you down, my first day at school and I've probably already made an enemy out of the prettiest girl at school, well done Brittany you're so stup-"  
"Don't call yourself stupid, you're not stupid, I should of been looking where I was going it was my fault as well, I'm Santana and probably by your little rant just then I take it your names Brittany" Santana interrupted the Girl still blushing over the girls comment about her beauty.  
"Y-yeah, I'm Brittany, I like your name, again I'm sorry for bumping into you it's just I don't know my way around yet and there was this boy with a foolish Afro trying to follow me into the girls toilets with a camera so I ran".

"Nerdy looking kid with glasses?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded.

"That's Jacob Ben Israel aka Jew fro as I like to call him". Brittany laughed at this statement.

"That's funny, I like you Santana, and could I ask you a little favour?" Brittany hesitantly asked.

"Of course Britt"

_Omg she gave me a nickname _Brittany thought.

"No one's ever called me Britt before, actually no one has ever given me a nickname before"

"Well I'm glad I could be the first, what was that favour you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh yeah sorry forgot about that, could you please help me find my English class, sorry it's just I'm having so much trouble finding my way around and normally Lord Tubbington would help me in a situation like this but my mum wouldn't let me bring him to school after I kept that bird in my locker at my old scho-"

"Britt"

"Yeah"

"You're rambling again"

"Sorry"

"It's okay, and yes I will help you find you lesson, I have English as well so it's no problem helping you find it"

As Santana finishes talking the bell goes indicating that the lesson is about to start.

"Who's your teacher Britt"

" Errm hold on a minute let me get out my schedule" As Brittany digs into her bag looking for her schedule Santana takes the time to admire in the blonde in front of her, _Wow she has amazing legs. _Santana quickly diverts her vision to something else as Brittany shoves the schedule at her.

"Sorry it's just I can't pronounce his name" Brittany said sheepishly.

"It's okay, his name is Mr Fitzky, hey were in the same class". Santana answered smiling. At this news Brittany jumps around excitedly happy that atleast she will know someone in her class, she stops when Santana's hand comes in contact with her shoulder causing her breath to hitch and an eruption of goose bumps to take over her body.

"Come one lets go before were late"

"O-okay".

**Let me no what you think Updates will be longer just wanted to know what you all thought.**

**PM me if you have any questions.**

**Follow on twitter for spoilers BoyleKiera**

**or on Tumblr keekee 95. tumblr. com (Without spaces).**

**Thanks for Reading **

**Kiera xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou everyone for reading and your reviews :).**

**This chapter is jsut a bit longer than the last but they will eventually increase in length dont worry about that :)**

Santana and Brittany got to English just before the second bell was due to go off. Santana walked straight to her seat not realising Brittany wasn't following her. As she sat down and reached into her bag to retrieve her book she noticed Brittany standing sheepishly at the front of the classroom talking to the teacher, Santana got up and approached the two.  
The teacher was trying to sort out where Brittany could be seated.  
"She can sit with me Mr Fitzky" Santana interrupted. The teacher turned around to punish the student that had interrupted him when he noticed it was Santana and softly smiled.  
"Very well now got take your seats this lesson is already running late as it is". At the teachers comment the girls rapidly ran back to their desk and quickly took a seat.  
Santana went to reach down to get her English book out of her bag when she noticed it wasn't there, she turned around and noticed Brittany had her book sitting on the edge of her desk.  
"Hey Britt" Santana asked whilst tapping Brittany on the shoulder.  
"Yeah San"  
_She called me san_  
"C-could I share your book with you, I left mine in my locker"  
"Yeah of course"  
Brittany slid the book over to the middle of the table, as Santana went to open the book to the correct page her finger tips slightly grazed Brittany's causing the hairs on the back of her neck to come to attention and a dark crimson colour to cover her tanned cheeks.  
"T-thanks"  
"Are you okay San you look a little hot do you want me to open a window"  
_She called me hot okay Santana calm down she didn't mean it that way_  
" I'm f-fine Britt thank you"  
As the girls got on with the lesson the teacher received a phone call and told the students he will be back soon. Santana turned to look at what Brittany was doing, Brittany was sitting at her desk nibbling the end of her duck pencil focusing on the work that was in front of her, but when Santana went to take a glance down to look at the work she had been doing she drew a blank, her paper was covered in drawings of rainbows and unicorns.

Just as Santana was about to ask Brittany why she was drawing instead of doing her work Puck lent forward and grabbed the work off of her desk.  
"Hey, what are you doing that's mine" Brittany asked in almost a whisper  
"Hey Finn look what the new girls been drawing, what a freak". Puck looked at the paper and burst out laughing.  
"Are you shitting me, oi Finn look she's been drawing fucking unicorns"  
Santana got out of her seat and snatched the paper out of Pucks hand and returned it to Brittany's desk.  
" Take her shit again Puckerman and ill fucking end you"  
"Oh looky her lezpez is sticking up for her new girlfriend oh how very nice".  
" Whatever Puckerman I don't even know her so how can she be my girlfriend"

Brittany was really happy that Santana decided to stick up for her, just as Brittany thought the fight was over she heard Santana say something about not even knowing her. Brittany felt an uncontrollable amount of tears start to fill her eyes so before anyone could see her cry she picked up her stuff and ran out the room slipping past the teacher she loudly heard puck shout run away stupid girl but she was too upset to care.  
Santana made an attempt to run after but just as Brittany left Mr Fitzky returned and told her to take her seat.

The lesson now seemed to drag on a lot she inwardly cursed herself for saying what she said to puck she didn't mean it in that context but realised what she said could have been taken in a bad way. As Santana looked over to Brittany's seat she noticed something on the floor. It was a silver charm bracelet with an assortment of charm bracelets, there was one that really caught her eye it was small yellow duck wearing an American flag bandana and an eye patch. This made Santana smile and she quickly slide the item into her pocket and reminded herself to give it back to Brittany later, she can briefly remember Brittany's timetable but remembers that she has Spanish after lunch which is also the same lesson that Santana is in.

* * *

Santana was hoping to see Brittany at lunch, she scanned the canteen but with no luck she gave up and went and sat with the glee club.

"Hey Santana, I heard you beat Pucks ass in English is it true?" Kurt asked Santana eagerly.

"What no, he was just picking on Brittany so I told him to stop" Santana answered almost immediately.

"Who's Brittany?" Mercedes asked impatiently.

"The new girl, she's tall, blonde, has amazing blue eyes that you could get los-"

"Okay okay we get it, you like her" Tina said happily.

"N-no I just think she's cute"

"Santana has a crush, Santana has a crush" The glee club sang.

"I do not have a crush, anyway I've already ruined any chance I would of had with her "

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel who appeared out of nowhere.

"Who invited Miss Streisand over here into OUR conversation" Santana asked angrily.

"As one of the most important members of this club I beli-"

"Can it berry, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted I was in English and Brittany was drawing cut a long story short Puck took the drawing teased her about it and I stood up for her, he called her my girlfriend and I said she wasn't because I didn't even know her then she ran off . I totally regret saying it now I feel like a complete bitch, anyway she left her bracelet on the floor so I'm hoping to see her to give it back".

"Wow, she seems a bit emotional to me" Rachael replied.

"Well no one asked for your opinion".

Santana made her way to Spanish to find that Brittany hadn't yet arrived.

As the lesson began and the students filed in the classroom to Santana's dismay Brittany still hadn't arrived. Before she knew it the lesson was halfway over with and Brittany still hadn't made an appearance.

As the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson and the end of the day Santana sighed and started to pack her books away. She got her phone out of her bag and realised she had 3 missed called and 6 text messages.

_Please don't be him, please don't be him._

Santana unlocked her phone and started to go through the missed calls there were all from her dad.

_Shit_

She then went onto the text messages and yet again they were all from her dad as she went to read the messages her phone started to vibrate and the name Dad popped up on the screen, with a deep breath Santana bought her already shaking hand and flipped open her phone.

_**Where the fuck are you? I've been calling you all day.**_

_**Sorry dad I'm in school and can't answer my phone during my lesson. **_She tried to reason with him but he just wouldn't listen. Her father sounded heavily drunk on the phone and was hoping he wouldn't be at home when she got in.

_**I don't care about your stupid excuses get home now I'm waiting.**_

Before Santana had a chance to reply her dad had hung up. Shaking with fear she walked to her car hoping to let not the tears fall before she got there.

**What did you all think?**

**Thanks for reading**

**Kiera. x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for long wait been busy**

**Longer chapter this time. These chapters will start to get longer now :)**

As Santana made her way out of the school doors she came to an abrupt halt. The weather had taken a turn for the worse and it seemed to be getting worse when the sky filled with light then crackling thunder followed.  
_Great_  
Santana's dad had taken her car off of her the week before because apparently she didn't deserve it.  
As she made the trek across the car park she had put her head down so the rain wasn't blowing into her face. What happened next totally startled the brunette 2 bright light had suddenly appeared next to her and the next thing she knew she felt a sheer force hit her already bruised side which caused her to stumble to the ground making everything go black.

* * *

Santana could hear a vibration coming from the table in front of her but was in too much to reach down and get it. The last thing she could remember was being hit my something but she can't remember anything after that. As Santana opened her eyes she was met with a sight she didn't recognise. She was lying on the most comfy couch she had ever laid on. As Santana scanned the room she tried to see if there was anything she could recognise. There were multiple picture frames but they were too far away to recognise anyone's faces. As Santana went to sit up she was met with a horrendous pain in her right leg, she looked down and was met with a sight she didn't expect. She wasn't wearing any trousers she was only in her underwear and a tank top, a tank top that didn't belong to her. Panic set into Santana as she didn't know where she was or how long she had been there.

Santana heard shuffling from the other room and immediately tugged the blanket over herself. Santana looked up towards the door to what she assumed was the kitchen and saw a tall blonde, Santana's eyes travelled south and noticed the blonde was wearing jagged ripped jean shorts and a tank top which resembled the one she was wearing.

"It's rude to stare"

Santana was pulled out of her daze by a voice that she recognised.

"What am i doing here Brittany and where are my clothes"

"You don't remember?" Brittany asked shyly.

"No and now I'm late home Brittany, what happened to my leg" Santana asked looking down at her bruised thigh.

" Errm i kind of accidently hit you with my car, i didn't see you because it was raining and I'm scared of thunder and lightning and i know Lord Tubbington gets scared as well but he bought me a bracelet to protect me but then i lost it today so i was in a rus-"

"Britt your doing it again"

"Doing what?" Brittany asked confused

"Rambling Britt"

"Oh sorry San, anyway i got out of the car and you were just laying there on the floor and i started to panic because you weren't waking up and the rain was getting worse so i picked you up and put you in my car and bought you back to my house".

"So you hit me with your car then basically kidnapped me?"

" Kind of, i gave you some clean clothes because your ones were really wet, and when i was taking your clothes off of you i saw all the bruises on your stomach and i started to cry because i must of really hit you hard with my ca-"

"I need to leave Brittany, you shouldn't have bought me to your house"

As Santana went to stand she immediately started to lose her balance before she could fall she felt Brittany's arms wrap around her waist, she immediately cringed at the extra pressure being applied. Brittany seemed to notice and gently lowered Santana back down onto the couch.

"Just sit there i will go get your clothes"

Line

Brittany left Santana to get changed. As Santana was pulling on her sock her phone started to violently vibrate against the table, as Santana picked up her phone her eyes immediately went wide when she saw the time at the top of the screen 17:45 pm. She immediately ignored the phone call from her father and quickly tried to get ready so she could leave.

_Fuck shit I'm in so much trouble_

As Brittany entered back into the room she saw the scared and worried look that had etched itself onto Santana's face. Santana looked like she was about to cry and Brittany didn't know what to do. So Brittany did what her mum did for her when she was upset she leant down and cuddled Santana. Santana immediately tensed as the gesture because she wasn't used to that sort of affection but soon lent into Brittany's touch.

"Sorry for making you late home, can i give you a ride?"

"If that's okay with you, and I'm so sorry about what i said earlier to Puck it came out wrong but i would really like to get to know you" Santana answered a small smile appearing on her face.

" I would like to get to know you too, but come one I'm pretty sure we need to get you home your dad hasn't stopped ringing you he must be worried".

"Britt did you speak to my dad?"

"Oh no Lord Tubbington always told me never to answer someone else's phone in case i break it"

Santana laughed at this.

* * *

"Just turn here"

"Left or right San"

"Left Britt, can you stop here please?"

"I thought you lived at number at number 33, were outside number 119, you can't walk the rest of the way down the road it's too far"

"I'll be fine Britt don't worry about me, thank you for the ride"

"Anytime, and I'm really sorry about hitting you with my car, I'll make it up to you pinkie promise" Brittany pushed out her pinkie and lent it across the centre console, Santana lent forward and connected the two pinkies together. As Santana lent to get out of the car she remembered Brittany's bracelet in her bag.

"Hey Britt, i have something for you" As Santana pulled the bracelet out of her bag Brittany's face instantly changed and she had a Cheshire cat grin on her face and immediately engulfed Santana in a hug.

"Omg San where did you find this, thank you" Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek making Santana's face turn bright read.

"Y-you left it in English i found it on the floor"

"Thanks San"

"I'll see you later Britt-Britt"

Santana waited till Brittany's car was out of sight before she turned and started to walk down her road, she didn't want to let Brittany see how much she was struggling to walk. She made it 10 houses down before she had to stop and lean against the lamp post. _ C'mon Santana you can do this. _

As Santana made the last few steps up the pathway to her house the stopped as she entered the key into the door. She knew what was to come but it still scared her knowing what he could do to her.

As i enter the house i expect to see my father sitting waiting for me on the other side of the door, what i don't expect to find is him passed out on the couch cradling a bottle of vodka. I quietly walk passed him, I'm about to walk up the stairs when i hear a smashing noise. I look over to see my father sitting upright he had dropped the bottle of alcohol and it had smashed on the floor causing him to wake up.

"What fucking time do you call this?" He croaks out whilst struggling to stand

"S-sorry i had Glee club practise"

"I told you not to go to them stupid practises anymore"

"There not stupid"

" Did you just talk back to me?"

Without another word Santana Is dragged to her bedroom and pushed onto her bed. Her struggling is meaningless to him. He's just too strong. His lips land on hers and his hands roam freely over her body.  
"_Oh God, PLEASE_!" Santana prays. "_Don't let him make me, don't let him force me, Oh Lord, Please_?"  
With a forceful rip, the buttons of Santana's shirt fly everywhere. Then the straps of her bra are cutting into her shoulders and back, as he grips it between her heaving breasts, and yanks upward.

It gives way with a loud SNAP! And the end with the hooks flies around, striking him in the face. Seeing her chance, Santana pushes him off of her and bolts for the door, but he grabs her from behind just before she could make good her escape. It's like she is as light as a rag doll as he tosses her back onto the bed. And this time, she's topless. "Stop!" She cries, but it's no surprise that he ignores her verbal protest. She puts her hands against his face, pushing him backwards as best as she can. But his arms are longer than hers. With one hand, he pinches her lips together between his thumb and fingertips, while at the same time, pinching her nostrils between the knuckles of two of his fingers. She can't breathe!

She quickly realizes he's suffocating her. Santana's eyes bulge and her lungs began to burn from lack of air. She can't get away. She can't even scream! The last thing she saw before everything went black, were his thin lips, curling upward into and obscene smile...  
She didn't know how long she was unconscious. But when she awoke, her wrists and ankles were tied to the four corners of my bed. And she wasn't just topless, but now, she was completely nude. And the man who she called dad did this to her was naked too, having just stripped off his underwear.  
As Santana opened her mouth to scream at the terrifying sight of his naked loins, he forced his sweaty underwear between her teeth in a makeshift gag. He clambered onto the bed, and suddenly, his weight was crushing her. His hands traveling to the places they shouldn't visit.

**Should i change the rating?**

**What did you think?**

**Review, Favourite or PM with any questions**

**Kiera. x**


	4. Chapter 4

Touch Of Fear Chapter 4

Thoughts in Italics

Flashback and SMS in Bold Italics

**Sorry about the long wait, school literally drained me to the extent where writing just made me feel meh. I want to make a shoutout to whatareyourunningfrom who has helped me alot in writing the beginning of this chapter and who has also become a very good friend of mine and will definatly get her a penguin when were older :).**

**Hope you like this chapter, ovious rating change from the beginning.**

* * *

His hands grip her arms as she struggle against him. Santana fight against him trying to pry herself from his strong grip, only making matters worse as Santana feel his nails dig deep into her skin, piercing her flesh and making red tears form from the cuts. His breath is blown into her face as he tries to rub himself up against her. The distinct smell of vodka on his breath, as his breathing becomes deeper. Tears begin to fall from Santana's eyes as he forces himself on her. She stops fighting and doesn't even plead for him to stop, because she knows he never does. Santana let him do what he needs too, so he can just go. His mouth comes up to her neck and she can feel warm liquid rub against her skin, making her whole body cringe and choke back pleads he never listens too. Santana opens her eyes long enough to see him, lean his head back as he grinds deeper, making a sort of grunting sound. He moves his head so it's in her view, she can see him smirking in satisfaction. _When did it get this bad_? Santana thinks to herself. But she knew exactly know when this started happening, she remembers it as if it was yesterday, she remembers the date, the weather, what she had eaten for dinner that day - everything. It was Saturday 4th of February 2003. She remembers him poking his head around the door, his face different than all the other times – his eyes were somehow different. Santana sat up in bed rubbing her eyes, waiting for him to come in and pray with her, so they could say goodnight to mama. Though this time he doesn't say anything, just looks at her in a hungry way.

_**"Papa, why aren't you praying?" Santana say's opening her eyes and letting go of her hands that are entwined together, close to her chest.**_

"I am praying Santana. I'm praying for forgiveness." He says. His voice shaky and weak as he looks at his 8 year old daughter.

"Why do you need forgiveness, papa?" Santana's voice sounded confused and concerned.

"For what I'm about to do." That's when he pounced, pushing her down as she struggled and struggled against him.

Santana scrunches her eyes tight, trying to rid herself off the awful memory that terrorises her mind. Though nothing has changed over the last nine years, it has only repeatedly got worse. Santana was eight the time it all started. She didn't even know what was happening to her. She opens her eyes a little bit, too see him floating above her, sweat dripping down his face and onto her naked battered body. Santana closes her eyes and breathes deeply. She knew what was happening to her, he was raping her – her own father. Santana begins to hum to herself, the only thing that makes her feel safe. He slaps her hard on the face, her warning from him. She was not to be acknowledged, only to be there for his own personal uses. Just like a piece of furniture waiting to be used.

His body rubs against hers as he grinds deeper and deeper till she unleashes a scream. She can hear his gloating laugh rattle from his poisonous lips. Santana's body begins to shake as her tears come heavier. It hasn't been this bad for months. But now he was trying to make her life worse than it all ready was, making her acknowledge what he is doing, as he tries to make her feel pain, pleasure or any other emotion that reminds her of the sick thing he is doing.  
His hands press deep into her hip bones, making her back arch, were his lips meet her slender stomach. She cringes and cries as he licks and kisses her body. She tries to calm herself, remembering he will make it worse if she shows any sign of weakness. But he has already gone far enough.

* * *

Santana awakes to the shrilling sound of her alarm clock, as she reaches over to turn the offending tune off she is violently met with a burning pain that seems to spread across her abdomen. She swats the item to the floor smashing it in the process, all Santana cares about is that the tune has stopped and she can go back to sleep. She had already decided that she wasn't even going to attempt to get up for school, just by feeling her face she knew that she wouldn't be able to cover her bruising plus the fact that she couldn't even get out of bed because of the pain that she was in.

Santana lays there and thinks about what had happened with her father the night before, it has happened countless times in the past but he had taken what seemed to of been a backtrack in the ways that he would treat her. The beatings seemed to of lessened and he hadn't raped her in the past 2 months. The only reason Santana could think as to why he would be doing this to her is because he blamed her for the death of her mother. His wife.

_**Santana had arrived home from school late because her mother had never picked her up. She had never walked home from school let alone walked home by herself so it took her a long time to find the way home. When she did arrive home she saw her mother's car in the drive way, confused she walked up the stony pathway and knocked on the door, she was too short to reach the doorbell. When no answer came Santana walked around to the back of the house and used the back door knowing it wouldn't be locked because she had lost the key the year before playing a game of treasure hunt with her cousin. As she walked into the kitchen calling her mother as she did she was met with many empty wine bottles strewn across the floor. Santana then walked into the front room to see if maybe her mum was in there and had the television on too loud to not hear the door. But yet again Santana drew a blank. Santana started to become worried with the fact that her mother was nowhere to be seen. She decided to check her mother's room before she called her father. As she was standing outside her mother's room she remembered that she wasn't ever to enter her mother's room unless she had permission. So Santana did what she would normally do if she wanted to enter and that was to look through the tiny crack in the side of the door which her father had made when he had kicked it. She could make out the outline on her mother lying in the bed. Happy with what she had seen believing her mother was asleep Santana happily skipped down the stairs content on watching cartoons until her mother awoke or her father returned from work. What Santana never noticed in her mother's room was the many empty medical bottles that surrounded her limp body. **_

Santana was bought out of her thoughts of that day when she felt the harsh vibration of her phone notifying her of a new message. A she unlocked the screen of her phone the message that she received notified her that the sender is unknown.

_Unknown: _

_**Hey San, i was just wondering if everything was okay, you kinda left in a rush yesterday when you was getting out of the car and now you're not in school and im scared that Puck is going to start being mean to me again. I hope your okay. If this has anything to do with me hitting you with my car i am so very sorry. P.S i took your number from your phone when you was asleep i hope you don't mind. From Brittany xx**_

Santana looked at her phone, a shy smile creeping on her face, she quickly replies.

Santana:

_**Hey Britt, everything is fine I've just woke up to a really bad stomach ache so my dad said i could take the day off school. Sorry about leaving in a rush i was just late home and we had family over for dinner so i didn't want to be later than i already was. Stop apologising for the car incident I'm perfectly fine I'm a tough cookie to crack. Sorry about leaving you with Puck i will go all lima heights on his arse if he says anything to you. P.S I'm glad you took my number from my phone :) From Santana xx**_

Santana quickly presses send and lowers her phone to her chest, even though she had only met Brittany yesterday she was still filled with guilt over the fact that she had to lie to her about being home.

The girls spend the next hour texting each other, Santana just finished sending a text to Brittany about how she is 100% sure that Lord Tubbington isn't reading her diary but has still promised to help her look for a new diary with a cat proof lock. Santana glances to the clock on her phone and realises that its nearly 1pm. _Have i really spent this long in bed? _ Her thoughts are proven when a very loud grumble comes from her stomach. _Best i get some food._

Santana spends the next 10 minutes shakily getting out of bed and making her way to the stairs. She takes each stair with great difficulty but finally manages to get to the bottom after the will power of food. She decides to make herself a PB&J sandwich. Santana walks into the front room to watch some television before her father gets home. As she's flicking through the channels she comes across a very old programme which she hadn't seen since she was a child. Dexter's laboratory used to be her favourite show, as she's watching the episode she can't help but notice the similarities in Brittany to Dee Dee, the quirkiness in both of them is very uncanny. Even the resemblance is quite shocking.

Santana looks down at her phone just as she is receiving a text from Brittany. She opens it with a smile on her face.

Brittany:

_**I want a PB&J sandwich as well but my mom doesn't like jam so she won't buy it :(. I just ate lunch i had a jacket potato but got confused when she asked me what i wanted on it because there was so many options so i asked for all of them, it ended up not tasting very nice so i put it in a plastic tub to take back to Lord Tubbington it's got lots of cheese on it so he should eat it. Hey San even though we've only known each other for like a day i want you to be my best friend because i like you. From Britt xxxx**_

Santana couldn't help but let a tear escape her eye, she's never had someone say that to her before. She doesn't know what to reply so just sends the four words that she knew put her feelings across.

Santana:

_**I like you too. San xxxx**_

_**What did you think?**_

_**Was it written well?**_

_**Kiera xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**So happy with the responce i got from the last chapter, i hope everyone liked it.**

**This chapter is mainly Brittany and Santana interaction with what i hope is a very good ending which you will all like.**

**Shoutout to a really good friend of mine _whoareyourunningfrom. _Great girl to talk to and has given me alot of inspiration for this fic. Love ya girl.**

* * *

A Touch of Fear Chapter 5

Santana spent the rest of the day trying to relax, but that became increasingly difficult knowing that her father was due home in less than an hour. She and Brittany had been texting all day which made Santana forget about what had happened the night before, but now that Brittany is at dance class and cannot text Santana her thoughts are slowly drifting to the night her mother died.

* * *

_**3 hours had passed since Santana had gotten in from school, her mother still hadn't come downstairs and Santana was starting to become hungry. She would normally have dinner at 6 but it was now getting close to 7. Santana's father Fernando walks into the house.**_

"_**Santana?" Her father yells out.**_

"_**Si papa" Santana.**_

"_**Come sit, i have something to tell you"**_

_**Santana hops off the couch and follows her father over to his chair and jumps into his lap, she immediately starts to stroke his spiky beard**_

"_**What did you want to tell me papa".**_

"_**Daddy got a very big promotion, but don't tell anyone it's a surprise for mama" He replies in almost a hushed whisper.**_

"_**Mama doesn't deserve surprises" Santana replies angrily whilst getting off her papa's lap and sitting on the other couch furthest away from him.**_

"_**Santanita what's got you so upset with mama?" He asks carefully approaching her, he knew all about how bad her temper was because that's what he was like at that age. He saw a lot of himself in Santana.**_

"_**Mama didn't pick me up from school so i had to walk home and now my tummy hurts because she hasn't made me dinner". Santana tries not to cry whilst cradling her stomach in a protective manner.**_

"_**Where's your mama?" Fernando asks worriedly.**_

"_**She's in bed asleep she has been asleep since i got in from school even before that papa, can you makes me something to eat please?"**_

"_**Of course baby, I'm just going to check on mama. Get comfy on the couch i won't be long."**_

_**The last thing Santana remembers hearing that day was her father's piercing scream coming from upstairs.**_

* * *

BANG. The front door slamming causes Santana to jump up from the couch. Her father is sluggishly walking towards the front room. Santana just stared at her father until he sat down, she quickly ran into the kitchen and got him a beer knowing that if she didn't she was in for a lot of trouble.

As Santana re-enters the living room she saw her phone in her father's hands.

"Who's Brittany?" Her father asks as Santana puts the beer in front of him. She reaches out for her phone but her father slaps her hand away.

"Sit the fuck and down and answer my question"

"She's a friend from school" Santana replies hesitantly.

Her father chucks her phone at her grabs his beer and walks up the stairs. Santana looks down at her phone and notices that her battery is going to die so she goes up to her room to fetch her charger.

Brittany:

**Hey sorry dance overran, would you like to maybe meet up? xx**

Santana looks down at her phone and smiles, she can't help but notice that she hasn't smiled this much in a long time. She looks at the clock and notices that it has just gone 6pm.

Santana:

**Yeah okay, where shall we meet? xx**

Brittany:

**7, my place? Xx**

Santana:

Santana:

**Yeah okay :) Xx**

Brittany:

**Do you want me to come pick you up? Xx**

Santana:

**No thanks Britt i still need to get ready. I'm still in my pyjamas. Xx**

Brittany:

**Okay San, see you soon. Xx**

Santana decides not to reply because she needs to get ready. She is feeling a lot better from earlier but she still has obvious bruising on her face. She decides to have a quick shower and do her hair and makeup. She puts on more makeup than usual to cover the bruises that she had gotten on her face.

* * *

Santana leaves the house at 6:45 making it to Brittany's at 7. She hesitantly walks up to the door and knocks, she hears shuffling on the other side of the door then she is faced with a bright eyes blonde sporting a smile which is similar to her own.

"Hey Britt"

"Hey, come in" Brittany makes room for Santana to pass her.

_Wow she looks gorgeous_ both the girls thought.

"Do you want a drink?" Brittany asks whilst twiddling her thumb.

Santana notices the way Brittany is acting, it's almost shy like.

"You okay Britt, are you nervous?"

Brittany's head shoots up and she sports a shy grin.

"I've never had a friend over before well apart from Lord Tubbington's friends and that's when he has his poker nights but I've never had any of my friends over and i don't want to mess it up because i really like you San, i really do and i don't want you to hate me because i don't make a good first impression"

Santana decides not to cut in on Brittany's rambles because she finds them insanely cute.

"San, why are you staring at me like that"

"You look really cute when you ramble"

_Ohmigod i can't believe i just said that out loud_

Brittany turns a crimson red colour and looks down at her feet, Santana tries to save the awkward situation by answering Brittany's question.

"Britt"

"Yes" Brittany looks up

"how about that drink?"

Brittany smiles and grabs Santana's hand and drags her through to the kitchen.

"We have apple juice, orange juice, cranberry juice and blueberry juice" Brittany looks at Santana expectantly but doesn't get an answer. _Was she checking me out whilst was looking in the fridge?_

Brittany walks over to Santana and waves her hand in front of her face.

"You there San?"

"W-what"

"You zoned out for a moment then where did you go?"

_Shit she saw me checking her out, act cool Santana._

"Sorry i was daydreaming"

"Hhm whatever you say, and you have a little something on your lip" Brittany leans forward and wipes off the little bit of drool that had escaped Santana's mouth whilst she was staring at Brittany's arse. It was now Santana's turn to blush.

"Now what drink would you like?" Brittany asks adding an extra swing to her hips as she walks back to the fridge.

Where Santana had been ogling Brittany's arse she didn't hear any of the options that Brittany had given her.

"I'll have what your having Britt"

"Orange Juice it is"

Santana couldn't help but stare at Brittany again as she reached down and collected the carton of juice.

_Control yourself Santana._

Once the girls had finished their drinks Brittany offered to give Santana a tour of her house which Santana eagerly accepted.

* * *

"Last but not least my bedroom" Brittany said whilst flopping down on the bed.

"Wow Britt your rooms huge"

Santana looks over to see Brittany lying on her bed, her shirt is slightly lifted and Santana had a perfect view of Brittany's abs.

"Huh"

Santana hadn't realised Brittany was talking to her until she was right in front of her, Brittany was that close Santana could feel her breath coming out short and quick and landing on her skin.

"You do that a lot don't you?"

"Do what" Santana asks worriedly bringing her hands up to her face to make sure she hasn't drooled again.

"Daydream" Brittany states moving back to her bed.

"Not really only since I've met you".

* * *

The girls did an assortment of things, Brittany was currently now teaching Santana how to dance the tango. It was a dance that Santana had always wanted to learn but never had anyone to teach her. She was currently being taught the he Milonguero Dip but couldn't get the grip of the last move. Brittany could see Santana struggling so decided to step in and help her.

As Brittany stood behind her Santana immediately stopped dancing, Brittany positioned her hands on Santana's hips and leant forward to whisper in her ear.

"Relax and follow my lead"

Santana was at loss for words so replied with a nod. Santana melted into Brittany's touch. She became Brittany's shadow as they glided around the bedroom, Brittany quickly twirled Santana then dipped her, Santana not expecting the move to come so quickly lost her footing during the dip causing her to fall to the ground with Brittany falling on top of her.

"I-i'm sorry, i wasn't expecting that" Santana said not moving from her current position.

She was silenced by Brittany's lips brushing against her own.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Are you happy with the ending?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update later than usual. Been busy with school work and beating my rubiks cube records :) . But i break up from school soon so fingers crossed updates will be more regular. I want to take Whatareyourunningfrom a brilliant author on Fanfiction .net who helped me with this chapter.**

Separating herself from Brittany as fast as she could Santana tumbled to the other side of the room, her heart feeling like it was trying to escape from being blocked by her ribcage.  
Santana looks up at Brittany and could see her silently asking why she pulled away. Santana was at loss for words, she had never actually kissed a boy let alone a girl, the only person who had ever kissed her was her was her father.  
Santana hadn't realised that Brittany was now standing in front of her, Brittany was very confused as to why Santana had pulled away, and she bought her hand up to Santana's face to brush away the tears that had fallen. _Why is Santana crying_? Just as Brittany's thumb connected with Santana's cheek she instantly flinched away backing herself against the wall. More tears started to fall from Santana's eyes. Brittany didn't know what to do or even what was truly going on in Santana's mind. Santana looked up and saw the inner battle that was going on within Brittany. She couldn't tell her why she pulled away so suddenly so Santana did what she always did and ran. Getting up from the floor she sprinted past Brittany, just as her fingertips made contact with the brass handle she felt a cold hand attach to her wrist instantly pulling her back, as she turned she was met with cool blue eyes which were filled with unshed tears.

"Did I do something wrong?"  
Santana didn't know how to answer Brittany's question. No Brittany didn't do anything wrong, Brittany could never do anything wrong but the simple fact of Brittany kissing her scared her to death because Brittany was very easily breaking down the walls that Santana had built to protect herself and if Santana let Brittany kiss her, her walls will come tumbling down ultimately revealing the one secret that could change her life.  
Santana didn't answer Brittany's question she just silently asked if she could let go of her wrist and when Brittany did Santana left the room.

When Brittany hear the front door close she let herself fall to the floor and cry, she had ruined her friendship with Santana. Brittany thought Santana had felt the same way. Was i reading the signs wrong, i couldn't of been the way she was looking at me, and she even said she liked me.  
Brittany picked up the pillow that had fallen on the floor brought it up to her face and screamed in frustration.

* * *

Santana ran all the way to the park, she always came here when she needed time to think and be by herself. The park wasn't in the best part of Lima so it was always empty. Perfect for Santana. She sat down on the bench put her head in her hands and cried.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting on the bench but when she had finally stopped crying it was dark. Santana reached into her pocket of her jeans to pull out her phone. It wasn't there _Shit i must of dropped it when i was running_. With no concept of how late it was Santana made her way home.

As Santana was walking down the street she saw a familiar car outside her house but she couldn't put her finger on who the car belonged to. Santana wished that the car didn't belong to one of her father's 'friends' because the last time her father had a 'friend' over Santana didn't wake up for 2 days because the beatings where so bad.  
Santana slowly walked towards the front door and opened it.  
She walked straight into the kitchen totally avoiding the living room. Just as she crossed the threshold to the kitchen she heard he father yell for her.  
"Santana, could you please come into the living room please".  
_He said please?_  
Confused Santana walked to the living room. Stopping dead outside the front room Santana saw the person she was least expecting see. Brittany. Sitting on the sofa. Her sofa. In the living room of her house.  
"W-what are you doing here?" Santana asked almost above a whisper.  
Brittany looked up to Santana and gasped in shock.  
"What happened to your face" Brittany jumped off the sofa in shock and ran towards Santana, before she reached Santana she stopped remembering what had happened earlier.  
Santana looked directly to her father to see his reaction to what Brittany had just seen. He was angry.  
Brittany noticed Santana look at her father worriedly but waited for her explanation.  
"I errm got mugged on my way home they took my phone, that's why i didn't call but I'm fine honestly"  
Her father approach her resting his hands on Brittany's shoulders and squeezing slightly. Brittany inwardly cringed at what Santana's father was doing but chose to ignore it because she was so worried about Santana.  
"I think you should leave Brittany so I can take care of my daughter" Fernando ordered squeezing her shoulders ever so slightly.  
Santana cringed at his choice of words and Brittany again didn't miss the way Santana acted around her father.  
"Ill walk you to the door Brittany"  
"okay thanks San, bye Mr Lopez" Brittany pulled herself out of Mr Lopez grasp and followed Santana to the door. Fernando didn't answer Brittany  
he just walked into his office.  
"What are you doing here Britt? You could of gotten me in so much trouble"

"You left so quickly i didn't understand what was going on. I came here to see how you where but your dad said you wasn't in but allowed me to wait for you."

"Did he say anything to you Britt?" Santana asks worriedly.

"Nope not really just that it shouldn't be long till you get home, then he offered me a drink but i don't drink alcohol unless im at a party"

"Brittany i don't want you over here"

Brittany's face instantly dropped at Santana saying this and went to run out of the door, Santana grabbed her before she could depart.

"Wait Britt, you can come over just not when im not here and definitely not when my father is here okay Britt?"

Brittany decided not to question Santana's worried tone or scared posture. She just answered with a nod of her head.  
" I guess I'll see you at school"  
Deciding not to bring up what happened in her bedroom Brittany contemplated on whether to ask Santana to hang out again.  
"Could we maybe, I dunno hang out again?"  
Brittany patiently waited for the rejection that she would receive from Santana.  
"Can I think about it Brittany, what happened earlier I wasn't expecting it and I'm sorry for how I reacted but can I think about it?"  
Brittany immediately pouted.  
" Yeah that's okay San, oh I have something of yours"  
Brittany pulled an iPhone out of her pocket, it was Santana's.  
" You left this at mine, I didn't know where you lived so I found it in your phone. But hey at least you didn't lose it to the people that mugged you , I'll see you around Santana"  
Brittany walked out the door and couldn't help but cry, Santana had lied to her.

Santana walked back to the front room and threw her phone on the sofa, Brittany saw straight through her lie.

* * *

The weekend passed and Santana still hadn't got the courage to text Brittany back. Brittany had been calling and texting Santana all weekend .Brittany knew she had lied about getting mugged and now Brittany's is going to be asking question and Santana knew she wouldn't be able to lie to Brittany again.  
As Santana walked down the corridors she made it to her locker without being noticed. As she was putting her books in her locker she felt someone stand next to her.  
_Please don't be Brittany_  
" Hey lezpez"

Santana turned away from her locker to see Puck slouching over her.

"What do you want Puckerman?"

"Not much, just got you a little present. We missed you last week"

Before Santana could answer Karofsky walked past and threw a slushy in Santana's face instantly burning her eyes.  
" Arrrr what the fuck Noah" Santana shouted near tears from the burning syrup in her eyes.

Santana felt a hard shove and went tumbling into the lockers.

"Don't call me fucking Noah again" Puck whispered angrily in her ear.

Santana collapsed to the ground eyes still shut from the stinging.

"Leave her alone you jerk."  
Santana recognised the voice it was Brittany's. Santana didn't want Brittany getting involved in this it wasn't her fight.

" And what you gonna do about it Blondie, throw a crayon at me"

Brittany ignored the bullies comment and picked Santana up from the ground, frowning in pain at what Brittany was doing Santana let herself bRee dragged to the bathroom.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Oh and everyone go check out BrittanaAndKlaine0604 's story Safe to Say and our co wrote story The Latina Present.**

**Reviews are always welcome :).**

**Kiera xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**omg im so sorry about the long hiatus, did you all see Comic Con? Did you all see what Naya was wearing :0, sucks that Heather wasn' there though. This is the longest chapter ive written so far. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

" That should be the last of it"

Brittany had spent the last 20 minutes getting the remains of the slushy out of Santana's dark locks.

"Thankyou Britt"

Santana found it strange how comfortable she found herself around Brittany again, she mentally slapped herself for ignoring Brittany all weekend.

" No need to thank me San."

Brittany smiled down at Santana removing a stray piece of her hair that had fallen on Santana's face.

" I'm sorry for not replying to your texts Britt I just didn't know what to say". Santana looked down shyly. The bell rang signalling the start of lesson. Neither girls made an attempt to move. Brittany didn't move because she thought Santana was finally going to open up to her and Santana didn't want to move because even though she was scared she didn't want to ruin this moment with Brittany.

"Britt?" Santana weakly asked while still looking down.

"Yes San" Brittany bought her hand under Santana's chin and lifted her face so Santana was looking into her eyes

"Could we maybe start over, forget everything that's happened and be friends again"

Santana sat there wringing her hands in her lap.

"Of course we can".

* * *

Santana and Brittany got through the rest of the week with no problems until one day at Santana's locker Brittany asked the one question that Santana dreaded to answer.

"Where's your mum San? I have never seen her around and you have never spoken about her"

Brittany looked over at Santana and straight away regretted the question that she had asked because of the slight tremble of Santana's lip.

" Errm she's dead Britt"

"Omg San I'm so sorry I didn't know"

Brittany engulfed Santana in a hug which caused Santana to break down.

"I'm sorry Britt, I'll explain later I promise just not know not here"

"Okay San, that's fine"

Brittany rocked Santana back and forth receiving strange looks from the students that past her. Brittany decided to ignore them and focus all her attention on Santana.

"San?"

" Y-yeah Britt"

" Do you want to stay at mine tonight, we can have a proper Girly sleepover, do each others make up?"

" I would like that B"

* * *

Brittany drove Santana home because Santana had yet to retrieve her car from her father.

"Do you want me to pick you up later" Brittany asked after she killed the engine at the end of Santana's driveway.

"You sure you don't mind Britt" Santana asked hesitantly.

"Ofcourse not San, is 6 okay?"

"Yes that's fine Britt"

Santana went to depart from the car but quickly turned around and gave Brittany a quick hug whispered Thankyou in her ear and departed the car.

Brittany was left blushing she wasn't expecting the hug from Santana. Brittany departed Santana's house just as Santana had shut the front door.

* * *

Brittany arrived home just after 4 and bolted straight to her room.

_Omg my rooms a shit hole_

There here clothes strewn around all over the floor, Brittany piled every bit of clothing and threw it into her wardrobe.

She looked around her room and wondered what else she could do to make the room more tidy. She looked at her bed and saw Lord Tubbington spread out in the middle of her bed spread.

"Tubbs off my bed now"

Lord Tubbington just looked up at Brittany brought his paw to his mouth and cleaned himself.

" Lord Tubbington do not ignore me, OFF" Brittany never shouted at Lord Tubbington but she was getting anoyed that he was ignoring her.

Lord Tubbington just meowed back at Brittany and rolled over and started whipping his tail backwards and forwards.

Brittany was loosing her temper so she walked over to her bed and flipped the quilt causing lord Tubbington to fall to the floor with a loud bang, once he had recovered her ran out of Brittany's room.

"I told you to move Tubbs"

Brittany took the sheets off of her bed and put them in the hamper. Brittany opened up the draw that was situated underneath her bed And pulled out all of the sheets that she had.

_Now which one shall i put on the bed_

Looking at the concoction of coloured cotton Brittany couldn't decided which one to use. There was a baby blue set which was Brittany's favourite but there was a massive picture of a duck in the middle which Brittany didn't want Santana seeing because she could think it was to childish, the next set she looked at was her black silk set with pink polka dots.

Brittany decided on this set.

After remaking the bed Brittany saw that it was 5pm. She had an hour till she had to pick up Santana so decided on a quick shower.

* * *

When Santana got home she was relieved to find her dad not indoors because she knew that if he was here he wouldn't allow her to stay at Brittany's. This is her first actual sleepover she had never had a friend over nor had she ever stayed at a friends house, her father would never allow it just incase any of her friends saw the bruises that he maliciously left on her body.

Santana went straight to her room and pulled a duffle bag out of her closet. Before she filled her bag with clothes she decided to jump in the shower. When she stepped in the bathroom and started to strip herself of her clothing she caught sight of her bruised ribs.

Santana walked closer to her reflection, she never usually looked at herself on this full length mirror she would purposely avoid it because she didn't want to see the damage that had been done to her.

Santana traced her fingers lightly over her torso inspecting each and every bruise. _How can he do this to me, im his daughter._

Santana looked away in shame, not wanting to look at the horrible reminder she got straight into the shower and washed the horrible memories away.

Whilst putting conditioner into yet hair Santana reach up in aim for her luffa. As she went to grab it her arm knocked the razor that was perched on the wall making it fall to the tiled floor resulting in it smashing into pieces.

"Shit"

Santana reached down and picked up the broken pieces and threw them in the sink.

Santana wrapped a towel around herself and exited the shower. Walking over to the sink to pick up her hairbrush Santana noticed the shiny piece of sharp metal sitting on top of the plug hole.

Santana picked up the piece of metal making the sharp edge glint in the light.

Santana had never cut before in her life, she had thought about doing it, it would make all the pain to away. And if she cut more than once the pain would stop forever.

Opening her towel Santana brought the blade close to her hip bone, she didn't want to cut herself on the wrist just incase Brittany saw.

As the blade connected with her skin Santana was filled with pure bliss, it stung at first but it was like all of the pain was leaving her body, Santana went to make another cut underneath the one that she had already made when the front door slamming downstairs stilled her movements.

Santana ran from the bathroom straight into her room and locked her door pushing her ear against it to listen to whether her father was coming up the stairs. He wasn't.

Santana looked down at her hip and saw the blood running down her hip and onto her thigh. She walked over to her draw retrieving the first aid kit that she kept in there.

Once Santana was bandaged up she walked towards her closet and pulled out an outfit for the next day and put it into her duffle bag. She went over to her draws to get some pyjamas when she caught sight of her phone that was flashing wildly.

**BRITTANY:**

**ON MY WAY. XX**

**SENT AT 5:45**

Santana looked at the time on her phone it was 5:55.

_How long was i in the shower?_

Santana just grabbed and pair of pyjamas out of her draw and threw them into her bag tied her hair up a got her toothbrush out of the bathroom. When she went to leave her room she unlocked her door and opened it as quietly as she could. She didn't want to attract any attention just incase her father heard her.

Creeping down the stairs and sneaking into the kitchen to get a banana because she had yet to have anything to eat Santana noticed her father asleep on the couch.

Santana successfully made it outside without her father waking up.

As Santana got to the end of the driveway she saw Brittany's car turn down her road.

* * *

"What sandwich would you like?" Brittany questioned as her and Santana walked into her house. On the way over from Santana's house both girls mentioned that they had yet to eat anything proper for dinner so Brittany said she would make them both sandwiches.

"Errm I'll have whatever your having Britt"

"Pb&j it is"

Brittany walked into the kitchen and told Santana to take a seat at the table whilst she worked her magic.

Both girls ate there sandwich in silence. Once both girls finished Brittany took there plates into the kitchen.

"Thankyou Britt"

"Let's go upstairs" Brittany grabbed a hold of Santana's hand whilst picking up her bag from the floor.

"Britt you don't have to carry my bag, I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself"

"But I want to San, your my guest" Brittany finished this sentence with a megawatt smile.

Santana chuckled at this and let herself be dragged off to Brittany's room.

* * *

"I have the little mermaid, Beauty and the beast, Pinocchio"

Both girls decided that the would like to watch a film.

"Brittany are they all Disney films?"

"Nope I also have dodgeball, titanic and the ugly truth"

"Let's watch the ugly truth that film is so funny"

"Okay San"

Brittany chucked the DVD at Santana and told her to put it on the DVD player whilst she went downstairs to get some snacks.

Brittany came back up the stairs just after Santana had turned on the tv. She had with her some reeses, some dots and some twinkies.

"Let's get into our pyjamas so we can get comfy." Brittany stated as she went towards her draw and pulled out a pair of pyjamas.

" You get changed in here San and I'll go to the bathroom"

Santana picked up her duffle bag and went to pullout her pyjamas but pulled out two pairs of shorts and no top.

_Great i stupidly forgot a top_

Santana walked towards the bathroom door and knocked gently.

"Hey Britt, I forgot to bring a top is it okay if I borrow one of yours?"

Santana was expecting an answer from Brittany through the door what she didn't expect was Brittany opening the door in just a pair of shorts and a bra.

" What did you say San? I couldn't hear you through the door."

Santana was in a state of clear and utter shock, there was Brittany half naked in front of her.

" I w-was wondering if I c-could borrow a top, I l-left mine at home?" Santana averted her eyes straight to the ground, she couldn't help but stutter in Brittany's presence especially when she look that good without a top on.

"Yeah that's fine San" Brittany walked straight past Santana and into her room not even bothering to put her top on.

Santana followed Brittany into her bedroom. Brittany was bent over, arse in the air looking through her bottom draw.

"I got a tank top for-" Brittany turned around and noticed Santana in her doorway.

_Why is she looking at me like that?_ Brittany wondered.

Santana couldn't stop staring at the way Brittany's abs would move when she was talking.

"San are you okay?" Brittany never got an answer from Santana but The Latina seemed to of regained her footing because she was walking towards Brittany.

"San?"

Santana stopped, she heard Brittany.

"Uh-oh what?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Brittany took a step towards Santana and put her hand on her forehead to see if Santana had a temperature. She didn't. Santana's cheeks started to go a reddish colour as she watched Brittany's hand touch her skin.

Brittany removed her hand and looked her in the eye, her peaceful face now slightly comfortable. The blonde looked down and saw the tank top on the floor, she bent down and handed it to Santana. The Latina smiled in return.

" Thanks B, would you mind if I used your hair dryer, I didn't get a chance to dry my hair?"

Brittany's back was turned towards Santana as she looked into her draw and answered.

" Yeah Ofcourse, it's already plugged in over by the mirror"

Santana walked over to the mirror and sat down, she positioned the mirror so it was at her height but as she lowered the mirror she caught Brittany's reflection.

Brittany now had her bare back towards Santana as she lifted her own tank top over her head.

_Omg where did her bra go, how can she expect me to act normal around her whilst she is like that?_

" Do you want me to dry you hair?"

"huh oh yeah okay B"

Brittany took the hairbrush and dryer out of Santana's hand and started to comb her dark locks.

"I really like you hair Sanny it's so thick and dark"

"Really B, I hate it so much, it's such a pain to brush in the morning it's unbelievable "

"Aww Sanny can't brush her own hair" Brittany was now laughing at Santana in the mirror.

"I can so brush my own hair it just knots very easily,"

Brittany couldn't help but let out more laughter.

Santana abruptly stood up causing Brittany to drop the hair brush. With a huff Santana crossed her arms and put on her best glare.

"Stop laughing at me it's not nice" Santana whined

"Omg this is hilarious, you getting all angry is cute"

_Cute, ill show her cute_

Santana was now pouting at Brittany, this just caused Brittany to fall to the floor in hysterics rolling around as she did.

"Look, Britt, I'm not here for you to laugh at me, so I'll just leave," Santana walked over to her duffel bag smiling to herself.

"No! San wait. I'm sorry, it was just a joke," Brittany explained. The blonde got up and stepped closer to the brunette.

"Please don't leave"

It was now Brittany's turn to pout and my god was she good at pouting.

"I bet whenever you want your own way you just drop your lip"

"Works like a charm now go get in your pyjamas So we can watch this film" Brittany answered with a smile turned Santana around and pushed her towards the bathroom leaving her with a firm slap on the arse as she walked back to her room.

Both girls where left thinking the same thing.

_My god she is going to be the death of me tonight._

* * *

**_What did you think?_**

**_Was it worth the wait?_**

**_Sorry again, School finishes friday so fingers crossed updates will be regular again._**

**_Kiera xx_**


	8. Chapter 8

**God you probably all hate me right now. Sorry for such the long long wait and I know I have been very suckish with updates lately but I can assure you that will change I have just had a lot going on in my life recently **

**Hope you like this chapter, its not very long but I will try and improve on that.**

* * *

Touch of Fear Chapter 8

Santana emerged from the bathroom still blushing from Brittany's slap and walked into her bedroom. Santana went and put her clothes into her duffle bag and went and sat down on the chair on the opposite side of the room.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked with a hearty laugh.

"I'm watching the movie"

"Why are you all the way over there, get over here silly"Brittany pats the bed and pulls back the bedspread and invites Santana in. Santana got off the chair and plopped down next to Brittany and made sure she kept as much distance between the two as she could.

"Is the remote by you?" Brittany asked as she was looking around for the object. Santana lent over the edge of the bed to see if it had fallen to the floor. She put her hand under the bed moving it around to try and locate the object. Santana was about to grab a hold of something when she felt a sharp shooting pain go through her hand.

"Ouch, fuck shit that hurt" Santana cradles her hand in pain.

"Are you okay? What's the matter?" Brittany asks worriedly.

Brittany takes Santana's hand and inspects the scratches.

"LORD TUBBINGTON GET HERE NOW"

* * *

"This will only sting for a minute" Santana was sat on top of the counter in the bathroom whilst Brittany rummaged through her first aid box. Brittany takes an antiseptic wipe and lightly brushes it against Santana's wounded hand.

"Thanks Britt, you shouldn't have kicked him out of the room, he probably thought I was playing with him".

"No excuses he hurt you Sanny and no one hurts my friends, he deserves to be punished" Brittany looks up at Santana and pouts.

"I'm sorry he did that to you, anything I can do to make it better?"

"When I was younger my mum would kiss my injuries and that would make them better but you don't ha…"

Brittany interrupts Santana by leaning down and placing a gentle kiss to each of the scratches on Santana's hand.

"Better?" She asks hopefully.

"Much, thanks B"

* * *

As the girls continued to watch there movie Santana could feel her eyes beginning to close.

"You okay"

Santana looked over to Brittany and saw the worry in her eyes.

"You don't look so good" Brittany leant forward and put her hand on Santana's forehead.

"You're really hot San"

"I'm okay, just tired" Santana replied but didn't realise how hoarse her voice sounded. She went to sit up and started to feel dizzy.

"I'm going to get you some tablets just wait here okay" Brittany worriedly hurried out of the room.

Santana got out of bed pyjama top sticking to her because she had been sweating profusely. She sat on the edge of the bed and when she went to stand she fell to floor in pain.

Her stomach felt like it was going to explode the pain was unbearable and it caused Santana to black out just as Brittany was walking back on the room.

"San, are you okay" Brittany knelt beside Santana and started to shake he, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Wake up please what's wrong" Brittany got the glass of water that she went downstairs for and threw it over Santana's face.

Santana's eyes started to open. Her facial expression told Brittany that she was in pain.

"San what's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts, I don't know why"

Brittany put one arm under Santana's head and the other under her legs.

"Stay still for a moment I'm going to put you back on the bed"

Brittany lowered Santana onto the bed and went to walk away.

"Britt, where are you going?"

"Just to get you another top, that one is soaked"

Brittany walked over to her dresser in search of a top for Santana. Brittany decided on a tank top in attempt that this may help her cool down. When Brittany returned to the bed she noticed that Santana looked peaceful and was sleeping, as if the past 5 minutes hadn't even happened.

Brittany came closer to Santana and indeed Santana was in a deep slumber.

_She looks so cute when she sleep, I can't just leave her in that top but I don't want to wake her._

Brittany decided that she would attempt to change Santana's top for her whilst she was sleeping because she didn't want her to be uncomfortable. Santana was propped up against a mountain of fluffy pillows so that made her job simpler.

As Brittany lifted the bottom of Santana's pyjama top she instantly saw the bruises that had tortured Santana's body. The bruises were a multitude of hues, colours that normally should not be on someone's skin. There were garish purple splotches, roughly the size of a fist, while others were more greyish but still looked just as bad. And they were all over her but there weren't just the bruises. There were scars, too. Lines across her body, like someone or something had dug it's nails into her, tearing her flesh. Someone had clawed away at her. Brittany could barely look at the way Santana's body looked. It made her sick to her stomach.

Brittany is fighting back tears whilst she removes the top. Surprised that Santana hasn't awoken, she leans closer and inspects the bruises that have burdened Santana's shoulders. They looked new, like they were less than 2 days old. She couldn't look no longer so gently put the vest top onto Santana and put her into a comfortable position.

Brittany lay down next to Santana, she couldn't rack her brain around what she had just seen. Tears sprang to her eyes when her mind started to wonder where Santana could of possibly gotten so hurt.

Brittany silently cried herself to sleep, making a promise to herself that she would help Santana anyway she can.

* * *

Santana woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. It was the best night sleep she had gotten in a while. Santana lent over to the bedside table and picked up her phone, thankful she put it on silent because she had 12 missed calls 4 voice mails and 7 texts from her father. Looking behind her and seeing Brittany still asleep, Santana graciously got out of bed and went to the bathroom to listen to the voice mails from her father.

Voice Mail 1

_**Where are you Santana, as soon as you get this get your fucking ass home.**_

_Your message has been deleted_

Voice Mail 2

_**Seriously Santana get the fuck home I am not happy with you.**_

_Your message has been deleted_

Voice Mail 3

_**Santanita please come home, papa needs you. Sorry for what I said earlier I didn't mean it just please come home i'm worried.**_

_Your message has been deleted_

Voice Mail 4

_**You are in so much trouble you little slut, wait till you get back here. You know the rules you little ungrateful bitch, as soon as you get home i'm going to - BEEP-**_

**Santana cut her phone off before she heard the rest of the message.**

**"San, we need to talk".**

* * *

__**Was it worth the wait?**

**Sorry again for the wait?**

**Read and review :)**

**Kiera xxx**


End file.
